


Patrolling the Beets

by FemslashFetale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU where Kya isn't the avatar's daughter and Lin isn't a beifong, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aw, c’mon, baby!” The woman ran after her. “Don't be like that.”</p><p>Lin didn't break her stride. “I haven't been a baby in 21 years.” She weaved in between the people walking down the street. “Now leave me alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrolling the Beets

  
“Take me away, officer.”

Lin folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Or frisk me, your choice,” the dark skinned woman said.

 _Dark skin, blue eyes, long dark brown hair and a blue sleeveless dress waving in the late afternoon breeze,_ Lin noted _. Water Tribe._

She winked. “I've been a very bad girl.”

Lin blushed, a glare settling on her face. “And what, exactly, have you done?

“I'm a thief.”

The young officer stood a little straighter and widened her stance slightly. “What did you steal?”

Another wink. “Your heart.”

Lin balled her fists, her entire body rigid. “Stop wasting my time! I have work to do!” She turned, leaving tiny cracks in the sidewalk as she stalked off.

“Aw, c’mon, baby!” The woman ran after her. “Don't be like that.”

Lin didn't break her stride. “I haven't been a baby in 21 years.” She weaved in between the people walking down the street. “Now leave me alone.”

“Geez, so testy. If you weren't in uniform I'd think you were a firebender.”

Lin didn't even spare a glance in the woman's direction.

She chuckled. “Well, you sure got the stubbornness of your element.”

Lin huffed. “I'm trying to do my job. Go. Away.”

The dark skinned girl held her her hands. “I'm not stopping your from working. You're patrolling the...beets or something, right? I just so happen to be walking in the same direction.” She let out a dazzling smile. “No law against that, is there?”

Lin only huffed in response. She walked swiftly, head swiveling as she kept an eye out for trouble. She quickly assessed multiple situations, deciding what was worth looking closer at and what wasn't. She slowed down near a group of shady looking teenagers. All it took was a scathing glare to send them on their way.

“Wow, I've heard of looks that kill, but that was ridiculous!”

Lin rolled her eyes. “You're still here?”

“Mhm!” The woman held her hands behind her back, trotting slightly to keep up with Lin’s long strides. “So...what's your name?”

“Lin,” she answered brusquely.

The woman hummed. “That's a nice name.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “Thanks…”

“My name is Kya, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn't.”

Kya placed a dramatic hand on her heart. “Ouch.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, Lin watching for trouble and Kya watching Lin watch for trouble.

Kya stepped a bit closer, her bare shoulder brushing against Lin’s uniform. “So, how long have you been an officer?”

Lin hummed slightly. “Four months and eleven days.”

Kya chuckled. “You don't know how many minutes and seconds?”

Lin smirked. “What time is it?”

Kya blinked, stopping short for a moment before bursting into laughter. “So you do have a sense of humor!” She skipped back to Lin’s side, eyes shining brightly. “I was starting to lose hope.”

The cop raised an eyebrow. “And what are you hoping for?”

Kya winked. “That you'll have inner beauty to match your outer beauty.”

Lin blushed. “Stop distracting me!” She turned her head away with a huff, diligently scanning the sidewalks for any sign of crime.

“What's wrong,” Kya asked with a smug smile. “The strong, tough cop can't take a compliment?”

Lin scoffed, cheeks turning back to their normal color. “Not when people are only trying to tease me.”

“Oh trust me, snowflake.” Kya wiggled her eyebrows. “I never joke when it comes to a pretty lady.”

“Hmph. Pretty. Right.” Lin’s hand drifted up to her chin, towards the two fresh marks on her face. She stopped short of actually touching them, balling her fist and bringing her hand back to her side.

Kya opened her mouth, pausing as her eyes narrowed. “Hey, um…” She pointed across the street. “Are they supposed to be doing that?”

Lin tilted her head. “Who doing what?” She followed Kya’s finger to a pair of men across the street.

One was in front of a woman talking to her. The other was behind her, taking things from her bag and putting it in his own. He threw a thumbs up towards his partner.

Lin narrowed her eyes. “Republic City police! Stop what you're doing right now!”

The two froze for only a moment before turning and running down an alley.

“They always run.” Lin dashed after them, rolling over the hood of a Satomobile as she crossed the streets.

“Hey, wait for me!”

Lin ignored her, completely focused on pursuing the two men. She followed them around a corner, then stopped and centered herself. She raised a wall in front of them. They jumped, blasting fire out of their feet to propel them over the wall.

Lin huffed, barreling through her wall. “Great. Benders.”

They split up, one turning right and the other keeping forward.

Lin continued forward, hurling rocks and wires at the criminal’s legs to no avail. She cursed her heavy, clunky uniform as she felt herself tiring quickly. She had to end this.

She stopped, planting her feet and focusing. She let out a yell and pounded the floor with her fists, turning the alleyway ground ahead of her and the criminal into sand. He slipped and fell forward, finding his wrists and ankles wrapped up by metal wires before he could even attempt to get up.

“Your friend is lucky,” Lim said, hoisting the man up by his collar. “You, on the other hand, are not.”

“I wouldn't call either of them lucky.”

Lin turned to find a breathless Kya directing a man trapped up to his neck in a bubble of water. She raised an eyebrow. “You caught him?”

Kya nodded, a wide smile on her face. “We passed by a few barrels of water while I was chasing him. It was smooth sailing from there.”

“Thank you.” Lin wrapped a set of wires around the other men’s ankles and wrists, then tied them both a fire escape ladder. “I appreciate your help. I'll radio the station to come pick up these two.” She turned and started to walk away, pausing when she heard footsteps behind her. She sighed. “What do you want from me?”

“Honestly,” Lin felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to turn around and look at the wide, earnest eyes staring up at her. “I want to take you out on a date.”

Lin fought to keep a straight face, even as a blush crept up her neck. She folded her arms. “A date.”

“Yeah.” Kya held her hands behind her back, bowed head not enough to hide her own blush. “I think you're drop dead gorgeous and I'd really like to get to know you.”

Lin furrowed her eyebrows. This beautiful waterbender thought she was gorgeous? Again, Lin stopped her hand before it could reach her scars. “Yes, well...thank you. For the compliment.”

“So…” Kya looked up, hope brimming in her eyes. “Will you go out with me?”

Lin took a breath. Any girl that would down a criminal just to have a chance at being with her… “Yes, I will.”

Kya jumped, clasping her hands together. “Great! There's this wonderful Fire Nation place by the police station.” She turned bashful again, looking down at her hands. “Maybe I can meet you at the station tomorrow around noon and take you there?”

Lin’s eyes drifted as she pictured the restaurant. They had good food. “That would be fine.”

“Alright.” Kya winked. “I'll see you then.”

Lin’s blush returned in full force. She stood at attention then saluted, immediately questioning her own actions. “Yes. I will see you.” She turned and marched away, mentally berating herself but walking tall in the midst of the giggling from Kya and the criminals.

Oh, right. She was patrolling the beets.


End file.
